Lunafell Matrix (Axel Overclocked)
Lunafell Matrix is a hero in Prince Axel Overclocked. She first appeared in Watch This Timespace. She is a Galvan from the "Megaschool" Hero-Seven, an academy for the Omniengineers and Omnitrix Warriors of tomorrow during the year 2777. She wields her twin custom Omnitrixes, the Fastrix and Magictrix, along with a wide variety of other Omnitrixes she has built. History said she was meant to die, but Axel saved her and recruited her to his God Squad, a team of heroes. Appearance A female Galvan with a green dress, black foot-covering leggings, and a gem-shaped green helmet with a retractable blue visor. The blue visor has a slight hourglass shape to it. Her right Omnitrix, the Magictrix, is dark green with a purple hourglass symbol emblazoned upon blackness gracing its inner circle. The Fastrix on her right is identical, aside from its blue colour scheme and green-hourglassed dial. Her eyes are unusually yellow for a Galvan, which is rare but not unheard of. A blue jetpack made of nanomachines can be seen on her back. Image: https://www.deviantart.com/silverstarapple/art/Ben-10-OC-Lunafell-Matrix-814058411 Personality A smart and energetic "For Science!" kind of girl. Morally-upright for the most part but science will always come first for her, though needless suffering/cruelty repulses her as it repulses any good sentient being. And that's pretty much it, not caring for grander philosophies or interpersonal relationship nonsense. She's here to take science further, and being taken on Axel's insane adventure through the multiverse gives her more opportunities to test her many, many inventions. Powers and Abilities Incredible super-intelligence, even by Galvan standards, along with super speed and super agility. A jetpack on her back made of nanomachines contains a hyperspace inventory where she keeps her energy sword and assorted other custom and experimental Omnitrixes. She's an amazing flier whose aerial mastery is multiplied exponentially by her custom twin Omnitrixes. Her jetpack also contains an energy field generator that projects a shield around her. Her swordmaster skills are impressive, and few can match the speed of her slashes. Her energy sword can also fire laser bolts and slashes of pure energy. The Fastrix is an Omnitrix with a short transformation duration and rapid recharge speed. It has a "Turbo Mode" feature that can be turned up/down in increments of ten or turned off completely. Turbo Mode amplifies the user's speed and reaction time using technology ripped off from the Potis Altiare, seemingly slowing reality down around the user. This device was designed to allow Kinecelerans and other fast aliens to carry a portion of the high speed they're used to having into other transformations, making life as other aliens more appealing to them. The Magictrix can be worn and used in tandem with other user-transforming devices because it lacks any alien DNA. This frees up terrabytes of space, which she filled with an incomprehensibly large database of magical information. A modified copy of the Omnitrix's InfoDump feature forces necessary magical information into the user's head whenever its AI deems it necessary. If she's in a situation where a spell would be very useful, and she doesn't know it, the Magictrix will instantly shove the spell and all knowledge necessary to cast it into her head. To enable her frail Galvan body and whatever alien she may become to wield magic with the best of them, this device contains technology taken from the Charms of Bezel and the Keystone of Bezel during a period of time in which the Celestialsapiens had retconned them from genuine magical things to advanced alien technology once again. Celestialsapien retconning might have changed the Charms and Keystone back a while later, but that didn't stop her from scanning and copying the tech, then upgrading her own copies of these "Charms and Keystones" to take them further than their creators could have ever dreamed of. Finally, the device contains a shard of an unknown magical crystal, mechanisms inside the watch uses the crystal to generate new mana, giving her a great supply of magic. The Keystone of Bezel's ability-enhancing effect also works in tandem with the Fastrix to enhance her speed and intelligence even further. Weaknesses Small, fragile, frail. Dunk her in sand or energy-drain her to short her shield out, rendering her vulnerable. Fighting Style She's fast and small, you'd have better luck trying to catch the light of a laser pointer than catching her. Her ten unlocked aliens aren't dedicated combat aliens, they're all the "Useful gimmicks, not front-line fighters" type. So she evades attacks while counterattacking with her energy-slash-firing high-tech laser sword. She doesn't try to parry strikes in the air, she dances around them in slow-motion and chops limbs off. Or she'll set her energy sword to "Stun", and her slashes will only hurt a lot and temporarily immobilize that limb. Her precise strikes will disassemble you one way or another, but there's a healing alien in her arsenal so she doesn't mind taking down anyone who wants to fight her, then healing them up and talking things out. In instances where magic or one of her ten unlocked aliens would be useful, she wields them with grim precision and ruthless efficiency. She views combat as a puzzle to solve, not as a genuine threat to her. It'd take a really bad situation for her to start panicking and making mistakes. Biography In the year 2777, universal peace is rapidly spreading but the remaining foes are the deadliest of them all. To combat them, a whole industry has been built around trying to replicate and mass-produce the might and heroism of the long-dead-from-old-age Ben 10. Colossal space stations contain massive schools where child soldiers from all walks of life and all sorts of alien races are drafted into the Omni-Army, a militarized wing of the Plumbers. These kids are trained in Omnitrix combat and raised to adulthood before being sent into war-torn galaxies to try and solve everything or die trying. It's a grim place where the loss of life has become routine and Omnitrixes are more common than circuitboards. To grant heroes the power to overcome the horrors of war, brilliant Omniengineers toil day and night to try and create the next almighty game-changing superweapon. Lunafell Matrix was the smallest in her class because of course she was, she was at the top of her class because of course she was, and she was the smartest Galvan at hero school because of course she was, and she forgot the place's name because of course she did. Despite being born a child soldier with a talent for fast flight and long-distance sniping, her passion was Omniengineering. Eventually, she built the Fastrix. It makes you faster. It also makes you age faster. The incredible speed it granted could have revolutionized war by giving a considerable advantage to her side, while killing them early. Or she could bear that cost alone while she tried to remove that cost from this watch, and also build countless more watches that could hopefully go even further beyond this watch's might. So she chose the latter, building all sorts of devices in an afternoon, her watch's life support systems keeping her awake and above the need to eat or drink. Eventually, her prototype Magictrix killed her. She ripped off the Charms of Bezel and the Keystone of Bezel during a week when the Celestialsapiens had retconned them into alien tech instead of true magical things, she built the device, she put it on, the device bombarded her mind with incredible amounts of magical knowledge from countless different dimensions, and it rendered her a vegetable for the few seconds she spent alive before the watch overheated, cracked, and exploded, vaporizing her. That's Timeline A for her. But her death wouldn't be the end of her story, for she was the Galvan that broke new ground and proved to the world magic can be harnessed by science. Despite her death, her watches would be fixed up and upgraded over the next hundreds of years and once her improvements to the Omnitrix formula became standard, they would save many lives and help the Omni-Army spread galaxy-wide peace through force. She also served as an inspiration for a different Galvan many hundreds of years into the future who would one day end up creating Axel's current watch. In Timeline B, Prince Axel Trax shows up in time to save her from this fate, destroying the Prototype Magictrix. He knew about her and this day because of the Galvan that built his watch. Then he lets her take a look at his further-into-the-future watch, The Overclock. She uses this knowledge to build her Magictrix better this time, so it won't kill her when activated and will drip-feed magical knowledge to her as its new AI deems necessary. In return, she joins his team as their mechanic, Omnitrix engineer, and airborne sniper. Relationships Family None Friends Prince Axel's God Squad Love Interests None Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia The name Lunafell comes from Lunaphell, an anagram of Aleph Null. It's a math term(Don't ask me to explain it or we'll be here all week), and it fits in well with the sciencey Galvan names like Azmuth/Azimuth and Albedo. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Galvans Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Heroines Category:Frog Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Yellow-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens